


[Podfic] In Defiance of all Geometry

by delabaissé (missyay)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missyay/pseuds/delabaiss%C3%A9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "In Defiance of all Geometry" by idiopathicsmile.</p><p>"Amis House might not be the biggest student co-op, or the fanciest, but it's got something all its own. Specifically, smoke damage on the kitchen ceiling from that time Courfeyrac lit a political pamphlet on fire.</p><p>In which there are secrets, pining, pancakes, and revelations, and sometimes the shortest distance between three points is not a triangle but a circle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In Defiance of all Geometry

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Defiance of all Geometry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091686) by [idiopathicsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiopathicsmile/pseuds/idiopathicsmile). 



> Thanks to belikebumblebee for emotional support and patient listening, to stygimolochu for beta work, and to idiopathicsmile for being the best and most encouraging author I could wish for!

Podfic length: 6:12:50

[listen / download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/v89y14a0da7nzy9/In_Defiance_of_All_Geometry_\(1\).mp3)


End file.
